1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates, in general, to a means for covering the top of a grain tank of a grain combine harvester.
2. Information Disclosure Statement
Grains, such as wheat, oats, and the like, are commonly harvested using a self-propelled combine harvester. Such a harvester typically includes a body supported by wheels, grain pickup means mounted on the front of the body for picking up and stripping the grain, an open-top grain tank located on the body for receiving grain from the grain pickup means and for holding the grain, and a grain unloading auger means for conveying grain from the grain tank into a truck, grain bin, or the like.
One long standing problem with such harvesters is the damage water can do to grain stored within the grain tank, and to various mechanical components within the grain tank. For example, if rain falls in grain stored within the grain tank, the harvested grain can germinate or otherwise spoil and reduce the quality and value thereof. Common practice when harvesting grain from large fields is to harvest grain until the grain tank is full, unload the grain from the grain tank into a truck in the field, and continue harvesting grain while the truck takes the previous load to a grain bin or the like and returns to the field. However, if there is a likelihood of rain between the time the truck takes one load to the grain bin or the like and the time the truck returns, the prudent action would be to wait until the truck returns before harvesting grain. Otherwise, the grain being harvested could be ruined if it rains before the grain can be unloaded into the truck, etc. Further, because of the harm water can cause the harvested grain within the grain tank, the common practice is to not harvest grain while it is raining. In fact, since sometimes as much as five bushels of harvested grain remains in the grain tank when the grain is merely transferred from the grain tank to a truck and because of the harm rain entering the grain tank can do to the mechanical components of the combine harvester, it is preferred that the harvester be moved into a barn or the like anytime there is a possibility of rain. While such courses are often the prudent action, the "window" for harvesting grain from certain fields or the like is often controlled by factors in addition to the likelihood of rain. Thus, the grain may rot in the field if not harvested within a certain period of time, the combine harvester may be needed at other fields, no barn or other shelter may be available, etc.
A preliminary patentability search conducted in class 460, subclasses 23, 119 and 150, and class 150, subclasses 57 and 166 produced the following patents which may relate to the present invention: Sachse, U.S. Pat. No. 506,444; Robinson, U.S. Pat. No. 3,024,063; and De Coene et al., U.S. Pat. No. 3,669,124. Sachse discloses a pivotal hood for covering a portion of the thrashing cylinder of a thrashing machine to allow the size of the throat or mouth of the thrashing machine to be adjusted depending on the character of the stock being thrashed. Robinson discloses a cover for an open top truck body, the cover including front and rear U-shaped brackets mounted on the front and rear of the truck body and extending across the open top of the truck body, and a tarpaulin slidably mounted on the brackets with one side thereof fixedly attached to the truck body and with the other side thereof slidable along the brackets to allow the tarpaulin to be slid between opened and closed positions. De Coene et al. discloses an anti-dust device for a combine and includes a plate mounted between the feeder housing and the threshing cylinder of the combine to control the internal flow of air in the combine.
There is nothing in the prior art that discloses or suggests the present invention. For example, nothing in the prior art discloses or suggests a cover apparatus for use with a combine harvester of the type including a grain tank having an opened top, the cover apparatus including cover means for covering the opened top of the grain tank, the cover means having a top portion for being positioned over the opened top of the grain tank; attachment means for attaching the cover means to the combine harvester; and bow means for extending across the opened top of the grain tank and for supporting the top portion of the cover means.